


春节异地

by bzyy



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22755493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzyy/pseuds/bzyy
Relationships: 姚琛x周震南
Kudos: 9





	春节异地

「我好热啊啊啊啊啊」—

—「换薄衣服嘛」

「你说得轻巧！」—

「出来挨打.jpg」—

—「怕你热到了」

周震南气鼓鼓地把手机丢在茶几上，拉了拉领口透气，他真的快热死了。

吃饭吃到一半，周震南看看弟弟红扑扑的脸，突然提议：“感觉越吃越暖和，要不把暖气调低一点？”

还没起身，妈妈就把线衫外套脱掉：“脱衣服就行了，懒得去调暖气。”看了眼周震南：“你去换件薄衣服嘛，我看到你这个毛衣都觉得热。”

周震南打着哈哈“还好我不热，我怕感冒，我就是怕弟弟热”混了过去。

心里面第五十一次暴打姚琛——都怪你个憨批，老子要热疯了。

高领毛衣下的红痕被绒绒的衣领裹着，又热又痒，皮下血管一跳一跳，还嫌这痕迹不够突出似的，在一层衣物下叫嚣。他又想起昨晚的狂乱——都知道这一回家过年就是大半个月的分别，做得狠了，他骑在姚琛身上自己起起落落的，就是那个时候姚琛扣住他的腰背，爽得咬住他的颈侧。

事后去浴室冲洗才看到脖子上留下那么大一块吻痕，气得他晚上睡觉不让姚琛抱，姚琛一靠过来就被周震南一脚蹬开。姚琛委委屈屈抓着被角缩在床边：你不是也忘了嘛，我也确实没想起来——哎呦让我抱一下嘛。

第二天去机场前周震南用了毕生所学化妆技巧也没能完全遮住那块痕迹，怎么看都觉得显眼，在镜子跟前晃来晃去觉得满眼都是吻痕。

最后只能穿了件小高领，将将盖过那块痕迹，才慌慌忙忙去了机场。

飞机上打瞌睡，迷迷糊糊在窗户反光里发现，衣领不够长，脖子一动，吻痕就露出来，好明显。一下惊醒，觉得全机舱的人都在看自己，都知道自己昨晚干了什么。于是爸妈来接了之后一路都不自在，总是下意识去拉衣领检查。

回家之后第一件事就是去翻了衣柜，找了留在家里领子最高的一件衣服换上，高领拉到下巴。无奈是厚毛衣，热得他直冒汗。

晚上跟姚琛视频，半是气半是撒娇地给他拍自己的肩颈：“你看嘛，还那么深，什么时候才能消啊！”

姚琛一边安慰，一边劝他好好穿衣服不要热出痱子，满是温柔。周震南最后还是语气软下来：“想你了。”

姚琛最受不了他服软，看他撒气又委屈的样子，胸腔像颗熟透的橘子，饱满又柔软，周震南轻轻一按，他的心里就溢出甜蜜。

“...你再拍拍那里我看看。”

周震南又对着自己侧颈。

雪白的皮肤上一片深红，下面就是纤巧的锁骨。

“...没对准，再下面一点。”

然后就看见漂亮的肩颈下莹润的胸脯，画面边角晃着露出一点乳尖，被他狠狠舔咬过，现在还微微发肿。

姚琛喉结上下一动。

救命，才分开一天，怎么就那么想他。

“...再下面一...”

“臭流氓你还往下？！”

“可我好想你啊周震南，全身都想你。”

周震南羞愤致死。

“你让我看看你嘛～”

“不要。”

“求你了～”

“挂了晚安！”

姚琛看着弹出通话的手机界面，懊恼地挠挠头发，这个小朋友还是会害羞。

随便划划手机，突然想起那段录音——刚开始做的时候周震南还没那么自如，全心全意地对付着快感带来的头脑空白，过程中自己做过什么完全不记得，连自己叫了床事后也不认。姚琛跟他较真，说我录音你就知道了。

后来打开再听的时候周震南把手机一丢三米远，耳朵根都红透，看都不敢看他就跑出房间。

啊，那个时候对性事特别害羞的周震南也好可爱，姚琛光想着就觉得更硬了。

他打开录音，闭着眼自慰。

突然的那声哼哼是他进去了，然后周震南短促的叫随着肉体拍打声的节奏渐渐变大——那次怎么一开始就操得那么快？然后突然停下了，再开始时周震南的声音变得绵长，甜腻发软，看来刚刚是把他的腿放了下来，换了让他更舒服的姿势在慢慢地磨。再后来应该是让他趴在床头后入了，周震南的声音带上了哭腔，每次后入顶得深了他都不太受得了。但是姚琛在床上实在有点恶劣，看着他眼角湿润浑身颤抖，控制不住地呜咽的时候就会很想再欺负地狠一点，然后就能听到周震南口齿不清的求饶。那时候他口不择言，什么荤话都说得出来，一边“哥哥”“老公”地喊他，一边叫着“全部射到里面吧”“要被操死了呜呜呜呜”，就为了要他快点结束。

射到自己手上后姚琛去清理了一下，打算看看手机睡觉。

一打开微信，周震南发了一张照片过来，是他全裸对着镜子拍的，肩颈、腰侧、腿根还留着之前的印子。

「哥哥就那么想我吗？」

「那给你看好了」

「晚安」

姚琛可以想象周震南一脸顽皮又肆无忌惮的表情。

艹，真的是小妖精啊，他又硬了。


End file.
